Guidance
by RedLoveBlackLove
Summary: Everyone needs help, even the evil. That's what her Nana always told her. But now she has to choose between her duty to guide those who need her, and saving the ones she loves.


**_Mystic Falls_**

I clamber out of the yellow taxi, taking a deep breath as I go.

This was it. A new town, a fresh start.

I could be whoever I wanted. For once I wouldn't have to help others, I could forget all about the supernatural, and just be me. The only job I have now is making sure no one finds out.

Gee, that sounds fun.

I walk around the side of the taxi to the boot, my heeled shoes clattering against the tarmac floor. I open it, tucking a blond lock behind my ear and sighing. Now here's the real challenge, getting all my bags to the apartment. I grab the handle of one of my bags, heaving it out of the boot.

"Hi!" I yelp and jump back, hand to my chest, dropping my bag in the process. Suddenly standing next to me is a bubbly blond, smiling widely "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" She leans down and picks up my forgotten bag with surprising strength for a girl of her size.

"It's fine." I say, smiling awkwardly, "I'm just a tad jumpy, new town and all." I compose myself and stick my hand out, "Samantha. I mean, that's my name, Samantha James. But please, _please_ just call me Sam." I wince as it comes out more awkward than I intended, heat creeping up my neck.

The bubbly girl laughs, before shaking my hand, "I'm Caroline." She smiles sweetly, "Do you want some help with your suitcases?" I open my mouth to answer but she has already grabbed one of my other bags and is walking towards my building. Rushing I snatch the remaining bag and rush after her.

"You really don't have to help you know." I say, panting, as I finally catch up to her.

She just smiles and shakes her head, "It's fine, it's not like I have anything better to do. Anyway, I want to get to know the new girl in town, new people are sort of a rarity here." She mumbles something else beneath her breath that I don't quite catch, but I brush it off and carry on walking. A cheeky grin suddenly takes its place on her face, "So, English, that's interesting."

I laugh, "Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Soo, do you drink tea or…?" "Really? Stereotyping much?" "Do you?" "Well, yes, but that's not the point!" "Ha! So English people do drink tea!"

We chat as we walk, occasionally bursting into random fits of giggles, until we eventually reach the door of my new apartment.

"Well, this is me, thanks again." I smile graciously at Caroline, who smiles back.

"Its fine, no need to thank me. Do you want some help settling in?"

"No, no it's fine, I enjoy time alone." I say, smiling, as I place the key in the lock, getting a small laugh from the blond.

"Okay, well if you ever decide to come out of your den and greet the living, you should swing by the grill." I open the door to my apartment and start to throw my bags in, "At least let me help you unpack your suitcases."

I sigh, "I guess I can put up with you for another 20 minutes, come on in." I say, a cheeky grin on my face, motioning to the open doorway.

Caroline beams, grabbing one of my bags and dragging into my new home, "This means I'm going to have a judge of all your clothes, Sammy!" She squeals as she enters the front room.

"Fun" I mutter, but can't help the smile. I'd already made a friend.

"Really?" She says, holding up a loose dress, which went just past the knee. It wasn't particularly attractive.

"My grandma brought it me." I explain, shrugging. Caroline raised an eyebrow, making me sigh, "I suppose we can put it in the discard pile." I grumble. She smiles, and places the dress down.

"So, how old are you exactly?" She asks.

I laugh, "I'm nineteen, I finished college and just got the hell out of England."

Her jaw drops, "Your nineteen and you've finished college?!"

"Uh, yeah?" I answer, before flushing when I realise why she's confused, "Oh, no, I mean British college. Your college is our university, so." She joins in on my blush, "Oh yeah, sorry, blond moment." I snort and fall back on my unmade bed.

"So," Caroline says, "What was so bad about England that had you running away?"

I cough, "Nothing much, just some, well, social troubles." Or supernatural troubles. "I just wanted some change really I suppose."

"Oh my god!" Caroline squeals making me shoot up in fright.

I look around, "What's happening? Who's dying?" She glares, before pulling a strapless, deep green, thigh length dress out of my bag. It was tight around the bust and folded and creased around the waist. It was gorgeous.

Caroline beams at me, "You have to wear this to the masquerade tonight!"

My head tilts to the side, "Masquerade?"

"Oh! Right, forgot you were new here. There's a masquerade tonight, it's a charity event, and you are coming whether you like it or not. You have to wear this though, it completely matches your eyes."

I smile sheepishly, "I'm not one for events Care, I'd rather just stay home."

"No. That is completely unacceptable, no friend of mine will be staying at home when she could be out and about looking absolutely stunning. This is happening whether you like it or not." I groan, "Suck it up, you will be going and you will enjoy it. Speaking of going, I'm gonna go the grill, do you want to come?"

I shake my head, "I think I'll just stay here and sort my stuff out."

"Oh come on, the night is still young!" She exclaims.

"Its 11 o'clock in the morning, night time is not even here yet." "Oh shut up."

* * *

I close the door behind Caroline, sighing and leaning my back against it. Caroline was nice, but there's something almost off about her. I can't place my finger on it, but it's definitely there. I just pray it's not what I'm thinking of.

I walk towards my bedroom and open the door. Maybe it doesn't matter where I go, the supernatural will always follow. After all, Nan always said that I'd end up with whoever needed help.

It's not like I asked for this. Why would I?

Kneeling down, I open the bag Caroline didn't go through, and grab my book.

I read the title, clenching my jaw. Time to read up on vampires.

* * *

I gaze at myself in the mirror. The dress curved around my body in a way I didn't know a dress could do. Mum was right, I do look good in this dress. My black heels make my legs look long, which is odd when I usually look so small.

I look down at the mask in my hands, it was beautiful. It was small, gems made up the entirety of it, thin lines of crystals coming from the nose into a butterfly wing shape.

A knock at the door shook me out of my daze, and I stroll towards the sound. Opening the door, I grin when I'm greeted with the sight of a beautiful blond, dressed in a thigh length red dress, with one strap.

"Caroline! You look amazing!" I exclaim.

She stares at my, jaw hanging, "I look amazing! Look at you!"

My smile turns sheepish, "It isn't too much is it? I thought I look nice but I wasn't quite sure and I didn't know if-" Caroline places her hand over my mouth.

"Sam, you're rambling." I feel my skin get flustered, "You look amazing, okay? Don't worry so much."

"Okay." I smile, "Come on in." She walks in and immediately grabs my arm, dragging me to the bedroom and sitting me down in front of my vanity mirror. "Care, what are you doing?" I question as she rummages through my draws.

"Doing your hair." Caroline replies. She seems to find what she's looking for, and come back over. Standing behind me, she runs the brush through my hair, getting out any knots before working my hair into an intricate bun. She leaves a couple wavy hair at the front to frame my face, "Perfect!" She squeals and places her hands on my shoulders. "Anyway, I came round to tell you that the parties at the Lockwood mansions, it's pretty easy to find. I've got to meet up with some friends beforehand so I'll meet you there."

I nod, "I can find my way there, I'll see you then."

* * *

I stand in front of the Lockwood Mansion, twiddling with the end of my dress. It'll be fine, just a massive house full of people I've never met. It's fine.

"Are you okay?" A voice speaks up from behind me, making me jump.

I turn around, feeling heat creep up my neck to my cheeks, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Standing there looking worried is a tall blond boy, with blue eyes, wearing a tux and a mask.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around before, I'm Matt." He says.

"Sam." I state.

"So, I'm guessing you haven't met anyone yet?"

I shake my head, "Well, I've met one person, the person who asked me to come for the masquerade. And when I say asked I mean told me I was coming and didn't give me a choice."

"Caroline?" He questions. I nod, "That seems like something she'd do." A wistful smile passes across his face before quickly leaving. "Do you want some help? I can show you around if you'd like."

I smile, relieved, "Please." He holds out his arm, and I take it, allowing him to escort me in.

We walk up the steps together, "Wow, Matt, I didn't realise gentlemen still existed." I tease.

He chuckles, "Well, there are a couple of us, but don't go around telling everyone that." He whispers to me as we enter the doors.

"Sam!" I hear a familiar squeal before I'm pulled from Matt and wrapped in two petit arms, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Wish I could say the same, Care." I grumble, but she doesn't notice. Her eyes are firmly on Matt's. I raise an eyebrow at their obvious behaviour. They were so into each other.

"Matt." Caroline mumbles, looking at her feet.

He scratches the back of his neck, "Caroline."

I cringe at their awkwardness and clear my throat, "Hey, Caroline, why don't you come and introduce me to some new people." They both look relieved.

"Of course!" She says, a little too enthusiastically.

"It was great to meet you Matt, I'll talk to you soon!" I call as I get dragged away. I hear him yell back, but don't quite catch it. "Well that was awkward, could you two be any more obvious?"

"Were we really?" Caroline asks, biting her lip.

"Sorry Care. But you two were more obvious than Ross and Rachel." I say. She sighs, and turns away as something catches her eye.

"I need to go do something, will you be alright on your own for a minute?" I open my mouth, but before I can answer, she's already gone.

"What the heck?" I mumble to myself. I feel suspicion creep up inside of me. Caroline is hiding something. And I need find out what. I feel the familiar tingle in my fingers, the need to help her, to guide her. Caroline wasn't just hiding something small, no, it was a lot, _lot_ more than that.

Damn powers.

I start walking in the direction she'd gone. I need to find out what is going on with her.

I wade through the crowd of people, desperately trying to find Caroline, before I find myself in a deserted room, apart from two people. I quickly hide myself behind the wall, before peeking round it.

A beautiful brunet has her hand around Caroline's neck, she's smirking, but I can tell she's irritated.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it?" She hisses. It becomes clear to me that I missed parts of the conversation.

"I…" The brunet slams Caroline harder into the wall, "Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They're trying to kill you."

My eyes widen, "What the bloody hell?" I whisper, but apparently not quietly enough. The brunet's head swings to the side and I move just quickly enough that she doesn't catch me. I hold my breath and pray for the best till I hear her speak again.

"I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?" She hisses at Caroline.

"Bonnie has it." Who is Bonnie?

The brunet smirks and tilts her head, "And where is Bonnie right now?"

"I don't know." Caroline's response is shaking. She's lying, badly. Caroline yelps as the brunets hand tightens. "Okay. She's upstairs, she's upstairs!" Caroline cries. The brunets hand is off Caroline's neck and on her wrist in a flash, and the brunet starts dragging Caroline upstairs.

I catch my breath, panting, I feel my heart beating out of my chest. Closing my eyes, I lean my head against the wall. I was right all along, nothing is as it seems here.

I shake my head and go after them.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it!" I hear Care exclaim as I sneak up the stairs after them.

"Shut up!" I hear the brunet hiss back to her. "Which room is it?" She asks, stopping in front of a door.

"This one." Caroline answers. I see the brunet enter but can't see anything else, so I creep closer, careful not to alert anyone of my presence. I hear the brunet say something, but it doesn't quite reach my ears. I creep closer. "I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it!" Caroline exclaims, smiling gleefully.

"What the…? Stefan?"

"Hello Katherine." An unfamiliar voice speaks. Katherine, so that's her name.

Caroline smirks, "Goodbye Katherine." My breath catches in my throat, all I hear is them fighting. I hear Katherine yell. I try to stop panting and slow my heartrate.

A boy runs past me, slowing down as he passes me. I place my finger over my lips and look into his eyes, trying to tell him he can trust me. He nods and carries on towards them.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" He yells, and my eyes widen. Whoever this Elena girl was, she was in big trouble. Katherine was a Vampire, she could withhold a lot more pain. She could easily kill Elena without killing herself. I start towards the room, my back still slat against the wall. The boy runs past once again, he doesn't look at me this time. I notice at some point Caroline had speeded off.

I stand outside the room, waiting for the right moment to enter. I can do this, I have to.

"This is really gonna hurt." I can hear the smirk in Katherine's voice. Suddenly I am in front of her, holding her wrist.

"I don't advise you do that love." I hiss, taking the stake out of her hand that had gone lax in her surprise, and throwing it to the dark haired man. She pulls herself together and is about to slam me into the wall, before the two men pull her back.

"Who are you?" One of them asks. His hair is a sandy blond and his eyes are green.

"The name's Sam." I smile. I feel the adrenaline leave my body, and feel my nerves start to take over.

Katherine sits on the sofa, "Well, wasn't that a show. So, how about that moonstone? Unless, you want me to hurt your precious Elena, and this time Miss Saviour won't be able to stop me."

* * *

I sigh, leaning against the wall. Great, I'm stuck with three vampires.

"The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough." Katherine sings.

The dark haired man I learned is called Damon glares at Katherine, "And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself."

"And the human who is confused and is being totally ignored." I grumble, gaining a chuckle from Stefan while both Katherine and Damon ignore me.

Katherine pouts, "What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago." Damon hisses at her. I raise my eyebrow at the look in his blue eyes, heartbreak.

Katherine smirks, "Good. He was a bore." I roll my eyes, slowly realising that not only is Katherine evil, she is a complete and utter bitch.

Stefan seems to share my annoyance, giving me an understanding look, "Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?"

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asks, glaring at them both. I close my eyes and slide down the wall, preparing for a long argument.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan questions back.

Katherine smirks and pauses, before speaking once again, "Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?" Stefan looks at his brother before looking back at Katherine.

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" He glares at her.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" My eyes widen and I look over at Damon, who just continues to stare off into space.

Stefan looks at the ground, "Oh, stop it." I can see she's getting to him though, getting under his skin. She's a manipulator, it's what she does.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" She chuckles and stands up, stalking closer to the brothers. "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead." Her sadistic smirk once again takes its place on her face. "Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too." Damon's jaw clenches, and Stefan looks angrier, than I've seen him all night. But he ignores her and pushes on.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" He asks.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon comments, smiling coldly.

Katherine just smiles, not taking the obvious bait, "I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

"Werewolves as well?" I groan, "And here I thought by coming here I was getting away from the supernatural."

"What are you?" Katherine asks, stalking closer and placing her hands either side of my head, "I mean, you know about the supernatural, so you obviously aren't a normal human." She smells the air, "You smell very delicious, like a human but with more power. But for some reason, I still don't want to eat you."

I shove her back, "Why would I ever tell you?" I sneer, "Look, I just want to get out of here and forget about all this. The only reason I got involved was because someone was going to get hurt." I shake my head, "I want nothing to do with the suernatural, not anymore."

* * *

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon hisses. I shrug, shuffling around as I try to get comfortable on the floor.

"We could play charades." Katherine suggests. I raise my hand, "I'm up for that." Damon rolls his eyes, "Please don't indulge her, Britain."

"Britain? Is that my nickname?" I ask, my eyebrows raised. Suddenly Stefan starts mumbling, making us all turn to him. "What are you mumbling about over there, Stefani?"

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" The man in question asks Katherine, ignoring me.

Katherine smiles at Stefan, "Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." She grumbles the last part, as if her failure still irritated her. She looks towards Damon, "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." He replies.

Stefan jaw clenches, as he tries to figure out the riddle that is Katherine, before he finally speaks up once again, "Why do you need it back?"

"What I'd like to know is what this freaking moonstone is." I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

Katherine's eyes flick over him, "I love you in a suit, so dashing."

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" He hisses. Damon looks over at him, noticing the irritation in Stefan's eyes, "You're wasting your breath, Stefan." I sigh and walk over to Stefan, placing my hand on his arm, "Damon's right, the queen bitch isn't gonna say anything she doesn't want to."

Stefan just shrugs me off and carries on, "Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?"

Katherine sighs wistfully, "In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi." Stefan stares at her in surprise, "Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

"Who were you running from?" Stefan demands, Katherine just smiles and mouths 'I love you' to him, making my nose crinkle in disgust, "You are such a cougar Katherine." I mumble under my breath.

* * *

I'm stretched out on the sofa, watching as Damon pours himself a glass of scotch. I groan and push my face into the pillow, "So. Freaking. Bored." I moan.

Katherine rolls her brown doe-eyes, "We're missing the party. I'll have one of those." She says to Damon.

"Right away Miss Katherine." He grumbles, in the voice of a servant boy, making me giggle. He passes the glass he was pouring for himself to her and waits till she takes a sip. Suddenly, he slams her against the wall, the glass falling to the floor and shattering.

I roll of the sofa in fright, "Bloody hell! Go ahead and cause a bloody racket why don't you!" I hiss, rubbing my sore shoulder, "God dammit, Caroline's gonna kill me for ruining my hair."

"No, no! Damon, don't!" Stefan yells as Damon presses the point of the stake over Katherine's heart.

Katherine smirks, "Yes, Damon, please."

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart." Damon growls.

Katherine, smiles seductively and groans, "God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?"

Standing in the doorway is a pretty, darkly skinned brunet. In her hand is a glowing stone. She smiles at Katherine, "Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave."

Katherine grins, "Oh thank God."

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." The woman states.

"Done!" Katherine replies gleefully.

"I owe you nothing."

I notice Katherine getting irritated, "I said done. Give it." She growls before grabbing the stone out of the woman's now outstretched hand.

"I wouldn't do that." I hear Damon mumble before suddenly Katherine keeling over, gasping for breath.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." The woman hisses at Katherine.

"Wait! Elena!" Stefan yells, before the woman assures him the spell is broken as Katherine crumbles to the floor, passing out. "I apologize for my involvement." She states before turning on her heel and leaving.

We stare at the body at our feet, "Well, this was fun." I state.

* * *

"Caroline!" I exclaim, as I finally find the room she's in. I blush as I see she has company. He's fairly attractive, with short, dark hair and dark eyes.

"Sam! Where have you been all this time?" She yells, looking over at my messed up appearance.

"In a room with three vampires." I state bluntly, "I think we both have some explaining to do."

She sighs, looking at her friend, "Yeah, I guess we do."

* * *

 **Heeyyyy my loves!**

 **Now, I know I shouldn't be starting another story while I'm writing Begging for Blood, but I just couldn't resist. I promise I'll try my hardest to keep on top of both of these stories though. I'll hopefully be writing another chapter for BfB tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it!**

 **-Rose**


End file.
